Metroid College Days
by Charu
Summary: Samus can't become a bounty hunter because she has to finish college. Ridley can't join a group because he has to finish college. Then they are roommates, what will happen next? (PG-13 because of language and violence in some parts)
1. beginning of chaos

Metroid collage days  
  
(revised)  
  
Characters in this story belong to Nintendo. The name of this story goes credit to the one who made Collage days in the Sonic section. All right, lets begin.  
  
--  
  
Samus one day in space was just cruising around in her ship... well, until she got a message. This is what it said.  
  
"Samus, in order for you to become a bounty hunter. You must past collage for technical reasons. We know you want to begin your bounty hunting days now, but you must first finish collage."  
  
"Oh great. Now I got to go through another series of learning when I already know a lot now." Said Samus.  
  
She sighed and went to the nearest collage she was interested in. She went this one collage called "Zebes University". She went in not knowing what would happen next.  
  
Earlier during the day before Samus got the message.  
  
A familiar space dragon was ready for his evil job duties that he would do. He was about to join the group that he has been waiting for all his life. He has done many evil things in the past so they should let him in no problem. But there was this one little problem he had. He went up to join until one of the group members said.  
  
"Did you finish collage at all?" Said the space pirate.  
  
"Uh... what?" Said Ridley  
  
"I said did you finish collage at all said the space pirate." Said the space pirate.  
  
"Um, well. No"  
  
"Then you can't join."  
  
"WHAT! I CAN JOIN ANYTIME I WANT!"  
  
"Uh sir, we don't allow yelling in here."  
  
"Just you wait, I'll finish collage. I'll show you."  
  
"Have a good day sir"  
  
The space pirate closes the door. Ridley gets all ticked for not being able to join. He flies off to a collage that he was interested in called "Zebes University".  
  
Good thing the year just started, Samus went into room 312 on the 3rd floor.  
  
"Great, now I got to spend 4 years here. Stupid collage, but it's for what I want to be. Speaking of collage, I wonder what my room mate will be?" Samus asked herself.  
  
She got her luggage in the room and supplies, plus a computer and a T.V. Samus heard the door open.  
  
"Ah, that must be my roommate."  
  
She turned around to see a space dragon staring at her.  
  
"Gasp, I know you!"  
  
"Why did you say gasp?"  
  
"I don't know... Hey! You're that guy who killed my parents. Don't think I remember did ya?"  
  
Ridley looked confused.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I saw you with my two eyes!"  
  
A mailman came by with a letter.  
  
"Mail for miss Aran." Said the mailman  
  
"I'm miss Aran."  
  
"Here you go" He handed the letter to Samus and ran away fast.  
  
"What was that all about?" Said Ridley.  
  
Samus didn't listen; she was already reading the letter.  
  
Deer Sumas Aran and Rley  
"This Letter is to tell you what your classes will be. You guys are rommates."  
Smasus Aran: Science 1st hour  
Math 2nd hour  
History 3rd hour  
English 4th hour  
LUNCH hour  
Fighting class 5th hour  
Cleaning crew 6th hour  
  
Rdley: Science 1st hour  
Math 2nd hour  
History 3rd hour  
English 4th hour  
LUNCH hour  
Fighting class 5th hour  
Cleaning crew 6th hour "Thank you for reading this letter, it will blow up when this chapter finishes"  
  
"Wow, they spelt lots of things wrong. Cleaning crew? We both have all the classes together?" Said Samus  
  
"Let me see that." Ridley snatches the letter away and reads it. "Cleaning crew? Whoever wrote this is insane." Ridley crumbles up the letter and eats it.  
  
"Was that supposed to make you look cool? Cause it didn't."  
  
"No, I just like being evil and messing things up."  
  
"Ah boy, what a year this is going to be. Look, since we are roommates we got to get along."  
  
"I don't care about you, I just care for myself so you won't be worrying about me getting along."  
  
"Oh, really... well, I'm going to bed."  
  
"Where am I supposed to sleep?"  
  
"Should have brought your stuff."  
  
Ridley gets this weird feeling in his stomach.  
  
"Whoa, I'll be..." Ridley suddenly burst out flames from his mouth almost burning the things in the room.  
  
Samus rolls her eyes and went to bed. 


	2. science is heck

The sun was rising up in the horizon lighting up the collage. Samus wakes up feel breathing behind her neck. She looked the other to find Ridley sleeping next to her. Samus was tired so she didn't care for the time being. But then she noticed  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Samus screamed waking up any living thing possible.  
  
"HUH! WHAT?!" Ridley said looking every direction.  
  
"YOU PIG!!!!" Samus threw a pillow at him. "WHAT WERE THINKING!!!" She pounced Ridley on the floor and began attacking like an animal. "DIE, DIE, DIE!!!"  
  
"Stop!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You just can't attack like an animal."  
  
"So, I am a animal."  
  
"No you're a human."  
  
"Same thing."  
  
"Oh, then proceed."  
  
Samus started to beat the crap out of Ridley again. "DIE, DIE, DIE!!!"  
  
"Stop!"  
  
"Now what?"  
  
"I mean, you can't always attack like an animal."  
  
"Yes I can"  
  
"Why? Is it because you're a girl?"  
  
Samus began choking Ridley by the neck. "Take that back."  
  
"Can't.......breath.......need...air."  
  
Samus let go of Ridley.  
  
"Curse my small neck. Sorry."  
  
Samus looks at the clock and gets a worried face.  
  
"Oh no, first class starts in five minutes."  
  
She ran out the door not knowing where she was going. She found sooner or later on 1st floor. Ridley was chasing after her so he wasn't lost. In class, all the students turned to face them both.  
  
"Oh, why are they staring at me? Did I do something wrong." Thought Samus.  
  
"Why are they staring at me? Well, there jerks so I don't care."  
  
Samus went to a seat and Ridley sat by her.  
  
"Do you always have to follow me?"  
  
"I'm not following you, I like to be evil."  
  
"Class is about to start!" Yelled a muffle up voice.  
  
Samus looked in the front to see a big brain in a jar.  
  
"Why are you a brain?" Asked a boy.  
  
"Why are you a boy, next question?"  
  
"I still-"  
  
"To bad!"  
  
The boy got sucked up in a tube. You could here screams and weird noises.  
  
"Anybody else want to ask me a question?"  
  
Silence  
  
"Good, ok, do any of you know what that is on my desk?"  
  
"A desk?" Said Samus.  
  
"Pop?" Said Ridley.  
  
"NO! It's a chemical."  
  
OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
"Ok, do you know what happens when you mix it with CKY?  
  
"What!?" Yelled the whole class.  
  
"It EXPLODES stupid!"  
  
OOOOHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Ridley had an evil idea, he lifted his tail stretched it to the person behind him. He poked him hard.  
  
"Ow, what was that for?"  
  
Ridley poked him again.  
  
"Stop doing that, it hurts my flesh."  
  
Ridley does it again, but this time, he did it too hard and killed him. Ridley turned around to see him not moving.  
  
"Uh-oh."  
  
"And so that's how the mice got away from me. Any questions?" Said the Brain.  
  
"Uh, yeah. What is your real name?" Said a boy.  
  
"My name is Mother Brain and I will RULE YOU ALL!!!"  
  
Everyone looks at her with a strange look.  
  
"Um, I mean I will be teaching you. Ok, now we are done with the questions, lets do chemical mixing."  
  
Chemicals then came out of nowhere and were on everybody's desk.  
  
"Ok, the chemical that is brown is called the X-J-9 chemical. The chemical that is yellow is called ICUP chemical or pi- I mean... never mind. Anyway, the chemical that is green is got TU chemical. Mix the TU with the X-J-9. This will make a brown chemical called P-O-O-P. Now mix it with the ICUP and it will make this chemical called R-D."  
  
Everyone did what she told them to do.  
  
"What happens if you drink it?" Asked a woman.  
  
"Very bad things."  
  
"Ok, can I go to the bathroom?"  
  
"No... Oh, and never mix the R-D with milk."  
  
"Mix it with milk?" Said Ridley. "Ooookaaaaayyyyyy."  
  
He got out milk and poured it in the R-D chemical.  
  
"Ridley, what are you doing?" Said Samus  
  
"Being evil."  
  
"YOU! DRAGON! STOP MIXING I-"Said mother brain.  
  
The hold lab exploded causing an earthquake, which destroyed many homes around the area. 


	3. mathheck, Historyboring, Englishdreamy, ...

Notes: Ok, for that one review. For the part that you said that I spelled wrong, you are probably referring to that letter which was SUPPOSED to have many wrong grammars. Plus, I'm using Microsoft word to fix errors. The part when you said I didn't put up the person. Ok, do you want me to be exact? Sonic19902, happy now? Guess I have to put up the credits for him in every single chapter because of people thinking I took his idea.  
  
Disclaimer: Metroid belongs to Nintendo and the idea of this title and plot credit goes to Sonic19902 for making the funniest fic in the Sonic section. Also, some ideas will be taken during this chapter. All credit goes to all those people who thought of it.  
  
--  
  
"Gee, thanks a lot Ridley for blowing up the whole class." Said Samus.  
  
"I know, I like being evil." Said Ridley.  
  
"Come on, we got to get to math."  
  
They walked down to math class that wasn't to far away from the science class. They went in and took their seats. They sat by each other again.  
  
"Ridley, go sit somewhere else."  
  
"I can't all the other chairs are full."  
  
Sure enough, the other students took every seat.  
  
"Sigh."  
  
"Why did you say sigh?"  
  
"I didn't..."  
  
There was a hiss coming from the front of the room. A secret door opened with flames coming out of it to reveal an old female teacher who was wearing all black. She also had glasses.  
  
"Hello class, my name is Mrs. Death. If you don't think my last name is fine, then please raise your hand."  
  
A small little alien dude raised his hand.  
  
"YOU GO TO HECK!!!"  
  
She pulled a lever and the alien fell in a hole under him with flames coming out. The thing screamed as it went down.  
  
"Psssst, Ridley." Whispered Samus  
  
"What?" Ridley asked.  
  
"I think she's evil."  
  
"I know, isn't it great?"  
  
"QUITE!!!"  
  
"Yes mrs.-"  
  
"QUITE!!!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"QUITE!!!"  
  
"..."  
  
"Good, if your all wondering why I'm married, I'm not, I'm just named Mrs. Death."  
  
"Can we call you Mrs. D.?" Asked a student before he fell down a hole.  
  
"Hmm, I guess you can. Anybody else?"  
  
"..."  
  
Good, take out your books to waste your miserable lives. Your homework is to do all of the math in the book and it's due tomorrow!"  
  
"Boy, this is going to be a long day." Thought Samus.  
  
"I like Mrs. D's evilness." Thought Ridley.  
  
"Hmm, is that gum on my shoe?"  
  
"Where did we get the books at?"  
  
"I wonder what's happening in the science class?"  
  
"Where did Samus's suit go?"  
  
"I took it off stupid."  
  
"How did you do that?"  
  
"I don't know, maybe we can do telekinesis?"  
  
"Why is Samus's voice in my head?"  
  
"I thought that!"  
  
"STOP THINKING" Thought Mrs. D.  
  
Samus and Ridley sweat dropped. Class ended and the students ran out as fast as they could. Samus walked out and started to go to her other class.  
  
"Ok, now I have history then English." Said Samus to herself.  
  
She walked into history class and found her seat making sure that there were no empty seats by her. Ridley came in and found a seat by Samus.  
  
"Curse you Ridley."  
  
"I like being-"  
  
"Evil, yeah, yeah."  
  
A space pirate came in and went to the front of the room.  
  
"Dude!" Said Ridley.  
  
"What?" Asked Samus.  
  
"I saw that guy the other day."  
  
"Hi class, my name is (insert zebian name here). But you can call me X.Y."  
  
"Why are you teaching us if your are?" Asked a student.  
  
"Why, who says I'm evil? I like teaching!"  
  
"Oh brother." Sighed Samus.  
  
"Excuse me miss do you have a problem with me?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Good! Now today, we are going to learn about the history of Zebes. Get a pencil and I'll pass out your worksheets that are so long that you be tired out after doing it."  
  
"Great, just what I needed, more work." Thought Samus.  
  
"I know that's the guy I saw the other day, he has the same features as the guy." Thought Ridley.  
  
"Where did this pencil come from?" Thought Samus.  
  
"How do I even sit and fit in these small desks?" Thought Ridley.  
  
"Ok, lets start in the beginning of it shall we? Zebes was made by who knows what and the ancient people called the Chozo were living on it ever since. Natives have been appearing around Zebes as well. If you are all wondering what a Chozo is. They are bird like people who stand like a man and spoke Zebian. Some even spoke English. After awhile, space pirates like me took over it and started building things. We even builded our first life form, Mother Brain. The space pirates like me killed the Chozo people of Zebes. And blah, blah, blah."  
  
"Dang, this is way boring." Thought Samus.  
  
"I'm going to give him a talking when he's done." Thought Ridley  
  
"What are you going to do Ridley? Thought Samus  
  
"I thought I'm going to give him a talking when he's done Thought Ridley." Thought Ridley.  
  
"Uh-oh, we are doing that again." Thought Samus.  
  
"So what, it's sweat having to do this." Thought Ridley.  
  
"Ok class, your homework is to finish this paper." Said X. Y.  
  
Class was over and everyone ran out fast. Samus went to English class to do whatever. She finds a seat and sits. Ridley comes in and sits by her.  
  
"Why do I even bother?" Thought Samus.  
  
A little boy was in the front sitting on a pillow.  
  
"Hey class, we are not doing anything in here all year." Said the boy  
  
"YAAAAZEEEE!!!!" Yelled everyone.  
  
"Instead, we are going to do meditating."  
  
"I should of known." Thought Samus.  
  
"Great, another class to waste." Thought Ridley.  
  
"Oh well, I'm going to do it anyway." Thought Samus.  
  
"Yeah, what she thought." Thought Ridley.  
  
Samus started meditating and went into a dream state on accident. In the dream Samus was driving a car with a loud burst of music coming from the radio. Ridley was enjoying listening to his theme song.  
  
"Hey! Hey guy!" Yelled Samus.  
  
"I can't here you."  
  
"Turn down the music! I got to tell you something!"  
  
Ridley turned down the music.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"So what did you want to tell me?"  
  
"Nothing, except that keep the music down."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Ridley turned up the music in full blast shaking the car. They drove up to a store and got out of the car. They went towards the store and went in. They got in and were greeted by this ugly looking old hag.  
  
"Welcome to da store!!!!" Yelled the lady.  
  
"Holy crap." Thought Samus  
  
"Oh Jesus." Thought Ridley  
  
"Crap"  
  
"Oh my Jesus."  
  
"Oh crap."  
  
"Gosh no."  
  
"I'm scared."  
  
"Go, attack."  
  
"No, no, no."  
  
"ATTACK!!!"  
  
"No lets just go."  
  
"No."  
  
"GO, GO, GO!!!"  
  
They went to one part of the store to see a metal knight there follow by a goblin or some sort.  
  
"I, the great ruler, will by a can of soup, TO RULE THEM ALL!!!" Said the evil person.  
  
"Your majesty, how about a diet can of soup?" Said the green thingy, goblin, whatever.  
  
"Ah yes, this one soup could possibly be the worse kind of food ever. That's what I like being evil. Getting things people hate the most because it will RULE THEM ALL!!!"  
  
Samus and Ridley went to the soda isles and got each there own pop. They went to the clerk and just stared at her.  
  
"Samus...Samus...Samus, she's not moving. Samus she's just, standing there." Whispered Ridley.  
  
"Just by the drinks." Said Samus.  
  
"Ok, how much is it... hmm, 200 zebian coins? Hey Samus, do you got 200 zebian coins?"  
  
"Oh, so am I a money giver now? Well, to bad, I don't have it here."  
  
...  
  
"But, I'm thirsty..."  
  
"Just take them, gogogogogogo!"  
  
Samus wakes up and it has only been a half an hour.  
  
"I got to stop searching the web on the computer." Thought Samus.  
  
Ridley was in a deep sleep so lets see what he's dreaming about. Ridley was flying over a now burning city. He had just done the most evil thing ever.  
  
"Yes, now I'm going to be famous for what I have done." Said a happy Ridley.  
  
"I shall slay thee." Said a mans voice.  
  
Ridley looked below him to see an elf type person holding a sword and a shield.  
  
"My name is Link, and I shall destroy you!" Said the Link.  
  
"My, my, such tough words for a not so tough guy."  
  
Ridley landed right in front of him.  
  
"Come on, I'll give you a freebee. Hit me." Said Ridley not expecting it to hurt.  
  
Link did a horizontal slash in his legs and it didn't even scratch him. Link then stabbed him in the abdomen and that left a mark and Ridley felt it.  
  
"Is that all you can do? Well, it's not good enough."  
  
Ridley lifted his foot and smashed Link. He laughed an evil laugh. Ridley then woke up. Class was almost over.  
  
"Oh man!" Thought Ridley.  
  
Class ended and everyone went out as fast as they could. Samus went to cafeteria and got in line with the other people.  
  
"This college gets weirder and weirder." Thought Samus  
  
"Hey Samus." Said Ridley.  
  
"Can I have just one moment of piece?" Asked Samus  
  
"Nope, because I'm-"  
  
"EVIL!!!" Yelled everyone in the college.  
  
There was this big huge green thing serving people food. It had three red eyes, and looks like a lizard.  
  
"Hey Samus, see that guy right there?" Said Ridley.  
  
"Yeah, what about him?" Said Samus  
  
"Well, he is a big idiot that doesn't even know how to talk."  
  
"WHAT!!!" Said the big guy shaking everything from his booming voice.  
  
"His name is Kraid, the stupidest creature to exist." Said Ridley.  
  
Kraid threw a load of food at Ridley, Ridley ducked and the food somebody else. That somebody else threw it at Kraid, but the aim was to low so it hitted another random person.  
  
"Hm, this is a good time to call it out." Thought Ridley. "FOOD FIGHT!!!" Yelled Ridley.  
  
Food was going around everywhere in the cafeteria. Samus hid under the table to avoid collision by the food. Ridley was on top a table throwing everything he sees and throwing it to random people.  
  
"DIE DEMONS!!!" Yelled Ridley.  
  
"Ridley, why did you have to start a food fight?" Thought Samus.  
  
Ridley under the table where Samus is at.  
  
"It's crazy up there, no, chaos, perfect chaos!" Yelled Ridley!  
  
Ridley got up on the tables again while Samus ran to the doors to get out. A potato was heading right at her. X.Y. came in to see this. X. Y. Jumped in front of Samus and got hit with the potato.  
  
"X. Y. are you ok?" Asked Samus.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, you?" Said X. Y.  
  
"Just fine."  
  
One of the lunch ladies went out of the kitchen doors.  
  
"Everybody, take cover, the food is about to explode!" Yelled one of them.  
  
"HIT THE DECK!!!" Ridley said as he took cover.  
  
"Oh sh-"  
  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!! Food went everywhere. 


	4. Motoko the Japanese kendo women

Disclaimer: I do not own Metroid, Nintendo does. The story and plot credits to Sonic19902, amazing huh?  
  
--  
  
"Ridley, you are messing up my life!" Yelled an angry Samus.  
  
"It's not my fault the cafeteria exploded!" Yelled Ridley. "Besides, I like being evil."  
  
"May you two please come with me." Said X. Y.  
  
The three went down to his class for a chat.  
  
"Ok, I've noticed that you two have been getting into trouble a lot. Is that true?" Asked X. Y.  
  
"It's not my fault, talk to him. He's the one who has gotten me in trouble." Said Samus.  
  
"I can't help it. I like being-." Ridley said.  
  
"Evil?" Said X. Y. Finishing his sentence.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why is Ridley the only dragon around here?" Thought Samus.  
  
"I like you two, you always getting in trouble and doing evil things." Said X.Y.  
  
"But I-"Said Samus  
  
"I know you didn't do the evil things here, but you have in the past by killing small things right?"  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"Because everybody does."  
  
Ridley had another evil idea; he moved his tail in front of Samus's shoes. Samus didn't notice this so Ridley made Samus trip from his tail.  
  
"Heh, heh."  
  
"Ow, why you!" Yelled Samus as she was getting up.  
  
Samus attacked Ridley and started choking him. Ridley then with quick reaction got out of Samus's grasp.  
  
"Curse my small neck." Said Ridley.  
  
"Oh, look at the time. You guys have to go to your next class." Said X.Y.  
  
"Oh, your right!" Said Samus "Bye X.Y."  
  
"See ya guys."  
  
"Wait just a minute, I got to talk to you for a sec." Said Ridley.  
  
"Oh? What is it?" Said X.Y.  
  
"Your that guy that wouldn't let me join your group."  
  
"Oh, your talking about my boring brother are you? Well, don't get me mixed up with him. He is a big jerk."  
  
"Oh, so you're his brother huh?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Oh, ok, well bye."  
  
Ridley walked out too how does he fit through the doors don't ask. Samus went to her next class, which is fighting class. Samus went in to see that no one was here yet.  
  
"Strange, where did the other students go?" Thought Samus.  
  
"HIIIII!!!!!" Yelled a female voice.  
  
A girl came down who looks likes she would be in the 8th grade. She looks like a native and wears a white and blue skirt. She has green eyes and blonde hair.  
  
"Hi, hi! Are you a student for this class?"  
  
"Well um..." Samus said as she sweat dropped.  
  
"You are!? Well, we finally got a student who wants to learn fighting and defending!"  
  
"What do you mean by we?"  
  
"Your teacher silly!"  
  
A woman carrying a Japanese sword came out of the shadows. She was wearing an all white samurai shirt. She had gray eyes and black hair.  
  
"Are you my next challenger?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You must prove your skills by defeating me, if you can't beat me, then I will not teach you anything."  
  
"What does this women thinks she doing? This is college, not some school test I need to pass in order to go on." Thought Samus as she sweat dropped.  
  
Ridley came in to see them both about to fight.  
  
"Are you also my next challenger?"  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?" Said Ridley.  
  
"You must prove yourself worthy for me to teach you this class."  
  
"I'm going first!" Said Samus getting into a fighting position.  
  
"Very well, are you ready?"  
  
For a while they were staring each other down. Then the Woman came rushing with her sword out.  
  
"Hey, that's no fair!" Said Samus.  
  
"We can use any strategy we wish to use."  
  
"Now she tells me." Thought Samus as she sweat dropped.  
  
Samus was lucky that she was carrying her energy pistol. She took it out and fired at the woman. The woman blocked the shot by her sword.  
  
"GO MOTOKO!!!" Yelled the girl.  
  
"So your name is Motoko eh? Said Samus as she dodged Motoko's sword.  
  
"Yep, I'm the greatest kendo swordsman in Japan on earth." Motoko said as she dodges Samus's kick.  
  
"So, your from Japan on earth?"  
  
They stop fighting.  
  
"Yeah, I came to this college only because I wanted to teach people how to fight and dodge. But everyone here is so weak that it disgraces me to even try to teach students. They can't even defend themselves, but you. You are good at defending. Maybe I'll let you off the hook and teach you for free. I feel that I need to anyway."  
  
"Hey, what about me?" Said Ridley.  
  
"You however still have to fight me."  
  
"Heh, no problem."  
  
"Hmm, you are very different from the other life forms around here. What kind of species are you?"  
  
"Well, if you have to know. I'm a space dragon."  
  
"Are space dragons yummy?" Said the girl.  
  
"WHA!!! No, I'm not for eating."  
  
"Enough foolishness lets fight!" Said Motoko.  
  
They got into fighting positions, and then Motoko gave the first move. She tried to slash him with her sword, but he dodged the attack quickly. Then Ridley counter attacked her by slashing his claws at Motoko. She however blocked it by her sword and counter attacked by kicking him. She hit him hard as she could and the results were that he was flying right at a wall. Ridley put his feet on the wall and pushed himself towards Motoko and raised his claws right at her. Ridley screeched as he was about to make contact with her, but she moved out of the way just in time and Ridley unfortunately stuck the wall, which caused him to make a hole in it. Ridley though did not give up just yet. He flew back in and released a horde of fireballs at her. She blocked every one of them by her sword.  
  
"Motoko, end this fight with a boom!" Said the girl.  
  
"Hey, good idea Su." Thought Motoko.  
  
She stood still for a moment doing nothing. Ridley was now going at her raising his claws once again. Motoko lifted her sword as it glowed and swung it, which released ki energy, and it struck Ridley. As it hit him, it blew up.  
  
BOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!  
  
"YAY!!! BOOM!" Said Su as she went flying across the room.  
  
"KYAAAA!!!" Said Samus as she went flying across the room.  
  
Ridley hit the floor with dizzy eyes and Motoko was just standing there not even sweating.  
  
"You had enough, weakling?" Said Motoko mocking him.  
  
Ridley got off the ground with fire in his eyes.  
  
"Nobody. Calls. Me. A. Weakling."  
  
Ridley launched himself only finding himself to be struck by the non- sharp side of the sword. Ridley skidded across the floor. Su came over poking him with a stick.  
  
"I think he's dead!" Said Su smiling like a cheerful child.  
  
Ridley got up and grabbed Su by the neck.  
  
"You got some nerve to keep messing with me!" Said Ridley in his evilest voice.  
  
"Wow, you got quite a grip for a weakling!"  
  
"How dare you!"  
  
"LET GO OF SU!" Yelled Motoko. "Your fight is with me, not with her."  
  
"Yeah, so what, your just a stupid bitch that carries a shitty sword."  
  
Motoko took that remark in such a shock she just stood there gaping her mouth. She then clutched her sword and started twitching.  
  
"You..."  
  
She got into fighting position.  
  
"You evil spirit..."  
  
Her eyes were beaming blood red.  
  
"YOU GO TO HELL!!!"  
  
"Now things are getting interesting." Said Ridley still with his evilest voice.  
  
Motoko ran as fast as she could at Ridley and tried to slash Ridley with her sword. She failed as Ridley dodged the attack. Samus woke up right next to a wall and saw what was going on.  
  
"Whoa, I never have seen Ridley with that look before." Said Samus Amazed.  
  
"That's because his anger and evilness couldn't be held any longer. So now he is using his full power and it may result in a very bad way if they continue fighting." Said Su that was by Samus.  
  
"WHA!!! WHERE YOU COME FROM!!!"  
  
"I like to surprise people, I'm also very smart see." She took out a paper that says she has passed college.  
  
"Wha? But she looks like she is only in 8th grade." Thought Samus.  
  
There was an explosion then coming from the fight, whatever did it made a hole in the ground.  
  
"OHH!!! This is getting good!" Yelled Su.  
  
Ridley just released a big huge fireball at Motoko; she however repelled it right at Su and Samus.  
  
"AHHHH!!!" Samus yelled as she got out of the way. "I need to get out of here." She thought.  
  
"Uh-oh looks like there is going to be a big boom boom!" Said Su still smiling.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Indeed she was right, they were both charging up.  
  
"Su, come on! We need to get out of here!" Said Samus as she ran and took Su's hand.  
  
Samus ran through the door to outside. She ran as far as she could until a big huge explosion came.  
  
"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!" Both of them said as they went flying. 


	5. what it is like after class

I still don't own Metroid or college days from Sonic19902. Amazing huh?  
  
--  
  
You see a closed door in one of the many halls of the college. You see five shadows in there discussing things.  
  
"So, you are saying that this... thing here..." Said a man's voice.  
  
"Space dragon." Said Ridley's voice sounding annoyed.  
  
"Err, space dragon destroyed one of our buildings in the college?"  
  
"YES!!! And that's not all, he disgraces my people and the honor of having a sword!" Said Motoko's voice.  
  
"Liar..." Whispered Ridley's voice.  
  
"It's true, don't believe this... this... evil thing!" Said Motoko's voice.  
  
You see Ridley's shadow get up.  
  
"I can't help it, I like being evil, and who are you calling a thing!"  
  
"You, you idiot!"  
  
"Ok, ok enough. Samus, tell us what happened." Said the man's voice.  
  
"Well, after I had just earned that I can be a student, Ridley fights her. Well, I really wasn't paying attention because well I was polishing my nails, as they need it. I heard those two fighting, but I was busy doing that. So anyways, I looked up to find Su here say "End it with a boom Motoko!" So then I saw her doing something and then releasing some energy wave which hit Ridley and exploded. I flew and hit the wall and I fell unconscious. When I woke up again, Ridley looked different from before, like an evil look mixed with anger. They were fighting like there was no tomorrow. Then Su came again and told me why Ridley looked that way. She then showed off her diploma from college. Then those two were charging up for a big attack so I grabbed Su and ran out of there and it blew up."  
  
"Mmmm hmmm, yeah, ok, yep, ok, yeah, go on, yeah, ok." Said the man's voice.  
  
"Um, hello?"  
  
"Oh, sorry. So what happened that?"  
  
"Well, I got up from the ground and now those two were on the ground twitching. Su was awake poking Ridley, and then you showed and here we are."  
  
"Ok, Su, why don't you tell us your side of the story?"  
  
"OK!!! When I was five years, I got in a-"Said Su's voice.  
  
"No Su, tell us what happened while Ridley and Samus were at the building."  
  
"OH! Well, she came through the door and I welcomed her. Then Motoko challenged Samus for a battle. I love to watch fun battles. So I watched and... I don't remember anymore!"  
  
You could here everyone fall down through the door.  
  
10 minutes later.  
  
Samus and Su were out of the room right in front of the door.  
  
"So, do you know what's going to happen to them!?" Said Su with her smile.  
  
"No. Why do you keep asking me that?"  
  
"Because it's fun!"  
  
"All right, you guys have to make up and get along." Said the man again talking to the other guys.  
  
"NO! NEVER! Not with that creep." Said Motoko.  
  
"Aw, come on. I couldn't control myself." Said Ridley.  
  
"Lies. Lies!"  
  
"All right, all right. Settle down. I will have to punish both of you two for destroying one of our buildings. You, dragon. Since you're a student, all you have to do is to come to my office for the next month. And you, lady. Since you're a teacher and not a student, you will have to pay the price of the building."  
  
"WHAT!!!"  
  
"Sorry, there is no other way."  
  
"Hey Samus, guess they get punished after all." Said Su.  
  
"Yeah, I guess..."  
  
Motoko and Ridley came out finally. Ridley didn't really care about his punishment, but Motoko did though.  
  
"No, this can't be happening." Said Motoko with a blank expression.  
  
"Heh, so what. You deserve it." Said Ridley.  
  
"Excuse me, but did I start the big fight? NO!!!"  
  
"So, your punishment can't be that bad."  
  
"Oh yeah? Well try paying $300,000 in cash!"  
  
"Wow, $300,000? That must be one cheap building." Samus thought.  
  
Samus looked at the time to see the last class was about to start.  
  
"Ridley, come on! Class is about to start!"  
  
Ridley followed Samus, and then he turned around and gave the finger. He turned back and followed Samus again.  
  
"Oh yeah? Well, screw you!" Said Motoko.  
  
When they found the class, it was the cleaning crew room.  
  
"Hi and welcome to the cleaning crew. Grab a mop and clean the floors everywhere in the college."  
  
"I wish I had a fast forward button." Thought Samus.  
  
After they cleaned the whole stinking college, all the classes were over.  
  
"Yes! Finally!" Yelled Samus  
  
"Yeah, classes are over!" Yelled Ridley.  
  
"Not for you." Said the man from earlier that kind of snuck into their conservation.  
  
"Oh..." Ridley looked annoyed.  
  
"Come on then." He signaled Ridley to follow.  
  
Ridley followed for about 30 seconds until he started to flap his wings and fly through a window that was strange because the windows are not that big.  
  
"I knew this would happen, COME BACK!!!" He said as he jumped through the window chasing Ridley.  
  
"Oh well, now I can have some time alone for a change." Samus said relieved that Ridley was now gone. "Hmm, I should explore this college to see what's in it. Looks pretty big so it would probably fill up my evening for this day."  
  
She sighed and began to walk the many halls of the college.  
  
MEANWHILE!  
  
"BACK... BACK I SAY!!!" Yelled Ridley on the tree.  
  
"Come down here this instance!" Yelled the man.  
  
Ridley screeched very loud that the closes mountain had an avalanche.  
  
"AHH, I'M DEAF!!!" Yelled the man.  
  
"Serves you right."  
  
"WHAT!!!"  
  
"I said, serves you right."  
  
"WHAT!!!"  
  
"I SAID, SERVES YOU RIGHT!!!"  
  
"OKAAAAAAAY!!!!!!"  
  
Back at Samus.  
  
"Where the hell is this part at?" Said Samus in a very dark hallway.  
  
Samus walked holding a flashlight with a vacuum cleaner on her back.  
  
"Hello!" Said Samus in an Italian accent.  
  
"What!" Said a voice that sounded like Ridley's.  
  
"Oh @$&#."  
  
Samus was about to run when she saw a mini version of Ridley.  
  
"Yeah um, I'm looking for a guy named Ridley. Is he in this college?" Said the mini version of Ridley in a polite voice.  
  
"How can I run away for such a good child?" Thought Samus. "Yes, he is in this building somewhere. In fact, he is my room mate."  
  
"Oh, really? Well, can I come with you and stay in your room until he comes?"  
  
"Mmm, ok."  
  
They both walked back down where the light is.  
  
Back at Ridley.  
  
"Ahhhh!!!" Yelled Ridley as that kendo woman was chasing him.  
  
"Not this time you evil dragon, YAAAH!!!" Said Motoko as she sliced a board in half that was by Ridley.  
  
"YAAAY! Space dragon for dinner!" Yelled Su as she has a pot in her hand.  
  
"BACK, BACK I SAY!!!" Said Ridley as he got on the roof.  
  
"HA! You think you can get away from me?" She jumped very high and landed right in front of Ridley.  
  
Ridley screeched very loud again, but didn't have any affect on Motoko.  
  
"HA! Your cheap little tricks won't save you this time!" She lifted her sword.  
  
"Ms. Motoko, what are you doing?" Said a man in black right by a door.  
  
"Well, I was..."  
  
"No buts, you get down here and we are going to chat for awhile."  
  
Motoko jumped down the roof and walked towards the man and looked at Ridley one last time with an "I'll get you" face.  
  
"Does that mean no space dragon for dinner?" Said Su as she followed Motoko.  
  
"Ahh, glad that's over" Ridley got off the roof and landed on the ground with a big thud. "ARGH! Wish I was smaller!" Thought Ridley.  
  
Back to Samus.  
  
"So, where do you live?" Asked Samus to that mini version of Ridley.  
  
"I live here, on Zebes. I'm not really known around here because I kind of don't like to do evil things."  
  
"Well, that's good."  
  
"Instead, I like learning new things and like cleaning."  
  
"What the..." Thought Samus as she heard this.  
  
"Most people make fun of me because of this."  
  
"Well, maybe you should stop doing it."  
  
"Oh no, I can't do that, I like doing those things.  
  
The door opened and there standing was Ridley.  
  
"Hey, it's uncle Ridley!"  
  
"Hey squirt." Said Ridley.  
  
"So, Ridley, what's the kids name?"  
  
"Bio."  
  
"BIO?"  
  
"Yes, Bio." 


	6. the bar

I do not own Metroid or the title either. Metroid belongs to Nintendo and the title belongs to a very special person. Sonic19902!  
  
Note: Sorry I didn't update sooner. My computer froze on me while I was writing this.  
  
"BIO?" Said Samus.  
  
"Yes, Bio." Said Ridley.  
  
"Are you going to make fun of my name now?" Said Bio in a worried voice.  
  
"Um, of course not." Samus sweat dropped.  
  
A sign appeared out of nowhere and it said "Go to Zebes University's bar located right next the university. Please come and make yourself drunk.  
  
"Hmm, a bar. I'll go and check it out." Said Samus as she got up and went towards the closet and opened it to reveal who power suit.  
  
"So that's where she hid it." Thought Samus.  
  
"Aw, cool! Where did you get that? Said Bio.  
  
"I can't tell him I got it from the Chozo people, I'll just say something else." Thought Samus. "Uh, Internet?"  
  
"...Works for me." Said Bio with a strange look.  
  
"Hey, I'm going with you. I want to go to the bar." Said Ridley.  
  
"But what about Bio?"  
  
"I'll take him with me."  
  
"Yes!" Said Bio.  
  
"All right, come on then." Said Samus walking out the door.  
  
All of them went together. Ridley was even by Samus! Samus didn't like the feeling of walking with a species that she knows is a reptilian. They went outside the doors of the college and there right in front of the sign where it said "ZEBES UNIVERSITY" was a big building with bunch of neon lights going out through the windows. There was even techno music.  
  
"Where did that building come from?" Thought Samus.  
  
"Where did that building come from?" Thought Ridley.  
  
"Where did that sign come from?" Thought Bio.  
  
They walked in through the doors of the bar to be greeted by men dancing or drinking.  
  
"ALL RIGHT! I'M GOING TO GET MYSELF DRUNK!!!" Yelled Ridley as he ran to one of the seats.  
  
"Hmm, there must be girls around here." Thought Bio as he searched around the place.  
  
"I think I'll just explore this place a bit." Thought Samus as she walked to a door not thinking what will happen.  
  
Ridley got to the where the drinks are being served and sat on a high bench which is interesting because the thing is small and he is big.  
  
"What my I get you sir?" Asked the man behind the counter.  
  
"I'll have a beer." Said Ridley  
  
"Sorry, we are all out."  
  
"Can you check?"  
  
"Yes, I'll be right back."  
  
Few minutes later  
  
"All right, there is only one left, but this one is special, if you drink this, you may act evil."  
  
Ridley didn't listen anything he just said, he snatched it out of his hands and began drinking it.  
  
"Oh well, better get out of here" The man said as he ran very fast towards the front door.  
  
Meanwhile where Samus is  
  
"Wow, these halls are big." Said Samus as she continued to walk in a hallway that seemed to last forever. "Where are all the doors anyways?"  
  
Samus walked up to a map of this place placed on the wall.  
  
"Hope they won't mind me using this."  
  
Samus looked at it, it had 5 floors and 2 basement floors.  
  
"Holy crap, never knew that it was that big."  
  
She continued to look at it when she finally figured out that this hallway had no doors, only at the end.  
  
"Well, better start running." She said as she began to run.  
  
Meanwhile where Bio is  
  
"Hey, will you go out with me?" Said Bio to a 20-year-old woman.  
  
"Oh no, you silly boy. You're a reptilian and that does not go with our kind."  
  
"Oh, ok." Said Bio as he began searching again.  
  
Back at Ridley  
  
"Give me all your money!" Yelled Ridley to a guy who was drunk.  
  
"What money?"  
  
"Don't play dumb with me stupid!"  
  
"What money?"  
  
"Hand it over now!"  
  
"...Are you a girl?"  
  
Ridley slashed him to pieces with his claws.  
  
"PATHETIC HUMANS!!!" Ridley yelled to the whole crowd of people.  
  
Back at Samus  
  
"Not done going threw the hall."  
  
Oh... back at Bio  
  
Bio walked up to a very, VERY cute woman  
  
"EY! Will you go out with me?"  
  
"Giggle, No you silly, you're a reptilian."  
  
"Did you just say giggle?"  
  
"...No..."  
  
"Oh, ok." Bio said walking away disappointed.  
  
Back at Ridley  
  
"Hey, you stupid dragon! Get off the table and @#$% off!" Yelled a man.  
  
"Shut up, you can't tell me what to do!" Yelled Ridley  
  
"All right what's going on here?" Said the manager who was walking pretty funny.  
  
"Awe @#$%, you @#$%@# Smell like @#$%!" Yelled the man.  
  
"Now we are getting offensive aren't we?" Said the Manager.  
  
He took out a paddle and whacked the man with it sending him through the wall.  
  
"Do you want to be on dark side?" Said Ridley.  
  
"Nope, I'm just the manager." H said walking away.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU NOT TO ACCEPT MY OFFER!!!" Yelled Ridley as he whacked him with his tail ending him through the wall.  
  
Back at Samus  
  
"Still not-"  
  
Back at Bio  
  
"I'm done so just go to Rid-"  
  
Back at Ridley  
  
"I can't think of anymore evil things to do... I'll set the place on fire!"  
  
He took a deep breath and started breathing fire covering the whole place in dreaded fire.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING RIDLEY!!!" Yelled Bio running towards him. "YOU'RE GOING TO HIT THE BO-"  
  
It was to late; the fire reached a whole pack of bombs that exploded.  
  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!  
  
Back at Samus  
  
"What was that sou-"  
  
It was to late, something exploded right in front of her.  
  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!! 


	7. THE GANGSTERS

I still don't own Metroid or the title. Metroid belongs to Nintendo and the title belongs to Sonic19902.  
  
NOTE: All right, Dr. Sue. If you think I'm that bad of a writer then why don't you tell me why? What am I doing wrong? Why do you say that if I did put up a lot of thought into it that you pity me? Lets see your stories then. If you know a lot about writing then show me a story you wrote so I can point out the flaws you have. Look, reviewing me a bad review without why you say I'm bad at writing is not right. You should point out what I'm doing wrong, then I will fix up the problem.  
  
Ridley and Bio walk out of the now broken bar. They are burnt and can barley walk.  
  
"Wow, what a party!" Yelled Ridley out loud.  
  
"Pff, some party that was." Said Bio.  
  
"Where's Samus?" Said Ridley now looking around.  
  
Meanwhile where Samus is  
  
Samus wakes up in a dark room.  
  
"SAMUS!!!" Yelled a deep voice.  
  
"Who's there?" Said Samus looking around.  
  
"YOU'RE DEAD!!! YOU'RE DEAD-your dead! YOU'RE DEAD-your dead!"  
  
A small skeleton came out of the shadows and was holding a speaker.  
  
"Aww, screw it." Said the skeleton with a very girly voice.  
  
"Um..."  
  
"All right, my name is... Tim, and I come here for you. Right, lets see who you are- AH YES, Samus is it?"  
  
"Um, yes."  
  
"Hmm, you're middle name?"  
  
"... (Insert middle name here)"  
  
"Last name?"  
  
"Aran."  
  
"Hmm, lets s- Oh BLOODY HELL!!!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"It seems that you have this special thing called... chances, just like those cats, I hate those things."  
  
"So, I'm not dead?"  
  
"Oh, you're dead, just not quite, but that doesn't me you can... die."  
  
"So uh, what does that suppose to mean?"  
  
"Lets just say... ah screw it, I don't get paid enough for this. Um, did you listen to me during this whole thing?  
  
"No."  
  
"Great! Now, I got to go after some cats, oh how I hate cats. Those bloody things live forever. I hate how they meow, they stink, there @#$% stinks, oh how I hate cats." Said Tim as he walked off.  
  
Samus then appeared right outside of her room. She opened it to see Ridley and Bio washing themselves off. They were dirty from that explosion earlier.  
  
"Where have you been?" Asked Ridley who was done washing himself.  
  
"Um... walking around aimlessly." Samus said with a nervous smile.  
  
"...Good enough for me." Said Ridley as he was sitting on a sofa.  
  
"How can he sit on that?" Thought Samus.  
  
Samus went to her closet to take off her power suit.  
  
"Hey, we still got to do that work that we got today."  
  
"Don't worry, I did something evil to them." Said Ridley smirking.  
  
Outside, the papers were hanging by the ropes and were about to go in a fire below.  
  
"I told you it was a bad thing to go by him." Said one of the papers.  
  
"Hey, hey, shut up. It isn't my fault." Said another one.  
  
"Don't let me paper cut you."  
  
A guy comes by and sees the papers talking.  
  
"Oh look, now look what you did, you made a human see us talking."  
  
The rope breaks and they fall in the fire.  
  
"Yeesh, I'm drinking to much." Said the guy all white.  
  
"So, how are we going to do our homework?" Said Samus.  
  
"We steal somebody else's homework." Said Ridley sounding so confident.  
  
"Here you go Ridley, I stolen papers from the guy next door." Said Bio holding many papers.  
  
A guy came out of the bathroom and went back to his room only to find his papers gone.  
  
"NOOOOO!!!!! MY NOVELS!!!!!"  
  
"Um, Bio. Those are not what we were assigned for, those are novels." Said Samus with a blank expression.  
  
"So, its still paper."  
  
"Hey Bio, why don't you go home now, this room is only for us to stay." Said Ridley.  
  
"Aww, but Ridley, I don't like sleeping with the bugs."  
  
"Well, you're not sleeping in here."  
  
Bio was about to say something, but then stopped and went out of the room.  
  
"Finally, that kid was getting annoying." Said Samus.  
  
"Yep."  
  
Samus goes by a window and looks outside to see Bio being chased by random creatures; she then sees fire in the distance.  
  
"Hey, Ridley, want to-"Samus Said and stop thinking if the consequences.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. I'll be out late ok?"  
  
"Sure, whatever."  
  
Samus opened the door and started going down the staircases to the first floor. She went outside and headed towards the fire. It seems like some people are camping out because Samus heard voices.  
  
"Yeah, I know." Said a mans voice.  
  
Samus went closer to find 5 people dressed up as gangsters were talking about something.  
  
"Yes, the plan will be taking place in about 5 months." Said one of the guys.  
  
"5 months? Don't you think that's a to long of a wait Fred?"  
  
"Yeah, but it gives us time to make it more better." Said Fred.  
  
"Hey look, boss is coming!" Yelled one of the guys.  
  
A figure then was seen trying to get something off its leg, it got it off and it punched it in the air. It stepped in the light to reveal it was Bio.  
  
Dun dun duuuuun  
  
"Hey guys, what are you doing out here?" Asked Bio.  
  
"We were discussing our plan to take over Zebes University." Said Fred.  
  
"Hey, why Zebes University?" Asked one of the guys.  
  
"You forgot all ready Smith?" Asked Bio. "We are taking over that university because it's a perfect place to store weapons and junk like that."  
  
"Why are we going to do that?"  
  
"We're going to do that because it gives us a better chance to rule Zebes." Said Fred.  
  
"That's correct." Said Bio.  
  
Samus then stepped on a stick on accident.  
  
"What was that?" Asked one of the guys.  
  
"It came from over there." Said another person.  
  
Samus then jumped on top of a tree without making any sounds to avoid being caught. One of the guys checked over there to see it was nothing.  
  
"It's nothing, probably just some stupid creature."  
  
"Hey, you guys, do you know Samus Aran is here?" Asked Bio.  
  
"Really?" Said one of the guys.  
  
"Yes John, I'm serious."  
  
"Who is Samus Aran?" Asked Smith.  
  
Bio sighed.  
  
"Samus Aran is a women who has this suit that is said to be filled with Chozo technology, if we get our paws on that, we will be invincible." Said Bio.  
  
"So, how do we know the suit is?" Said one of the guys.  
  
"Easy Joe. I've been in her room. She lives with Ridley for... college purposes. It seems that she lives on the 3rd floor in room 317."  
  
"Hey, isn't Ridley that famous dude who has killed a lot of people?" Asked John.  
  
"Yep, that's the one."  
  
Samus then quietly went down onto the ground and then went to pretend that she just got here.  
  
"Hey, who are you guys?" Asked Samus.  
  
"Samus? What are you doing out here?" Asked Bio.  
  
"Oh, I just noticed the fire and came to see what it was. Now tell me, who are you guys?"  
  
"We are gangsters." Said one of the guys.  
  
"Everybody, get in position to introduce." Said Fred.  
  
Everyone then did this really weird dance, and then they got into stances.  
  
"I'm Joe, the 5th member of the gang." Said the one on the very left.  
  
"I'm Smith, the uh... 4th member of the gang." Said the one on the very right.  
  
"I'm John, the 3rd member of the gang." Said the one 2nd to the left.  
  
"I'm Josh, the 2nd member of the gang." Said the one 2nd to the right.  
  
"And last, but not least, I'm Fred, the 1st member of the gang." Said the one in the middle.  
  
"AND WE ARE... THE GANGSTERS!!!" Said all of them.  
  
Flowers then appeared everywhere around them. Samus sweat dropped.  
  
"Um, what are you guys doing?" Asked Bio.  
  
"You know b- OFF!" Yelled Smith as he got elbow jab by Bio.  
  
Bio whispered something to him.  
  
"Oh, ok."  
  
"Well, I'm going to be going now." Said Samus a little white from seeing that.  
  
Just as Samus went inside the university, the guys sighed in relief.  
  
"Whew, I thought for a second she heard us." Said Bio.  
  
"Yeah, close one boss." Said Fred.  
  
When Samus got into her room again, she saw Ridley sleeping on her bed.  
  
"What the crap does he think he's doing sleeping on my- Oh wait, it's normal, it's just his evil self." Thought Samus.  
  
Samus locked the door and the window since she knows what Bio is up to. She went on a rocking chair and fell asleep.  
  
"So, we steal it tonight?" Said Fred.  
  
"No, not tonight or tomorrow. We have to be patient." Said Bio.  
  
"Hey, why is this clock making a ticking noise?" Asked Smith as he held up a bomb clock.  
  
"Oh sh-"Said Bio not being able to finish his sentence.  
  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!! 


	8. A random chapter: A dream

Please, people, I'm done putting it up. You know I don't own anything in this story.  
  
NOTE: I'm using script format in one part of this chapter because you will know when you read it.  
  
-  
  
Samus was sleeping like a baby that night, but doing that night she had a dream that was totally out of it.  
  
It was Christmas time on Zebes; Samus decided that she could make 15 people sing the 12 days of Christmas. She found volunteers so she went on stage and they all began to sing.  
  
"All right guys, here we go," Said Samus. "A-one, a-two, a-one two five seven!"  
  
The intro began to play.  
  
All: On the first day of Christmas, this is what I did, we all killed the Space Pirates... On the second day of Christmas, this is what I did...  
  
A man: (Out of singing tune) I hung up the lights!  
  
All: and we all killed the Space Pirates... On the third day of Christmas, this is what I did...  
  
A boy: I send Christmas cards...  
  
A man: (Out of singing tune) I hung up the lights!  
  
All: and we all killed the Space Pirates... On the fourth day of Christmas, this is what I did.  
  
A girl: I baked cookies  
  
A boy: I send Christmas cards...  
  
A man: (Out of singing tune) I hung up the fricken lights!  
  
All: and we all killed the space pirates... On the fifth day of Christmas, this is what I did...  
  
All girls: we made FIVE GOLDEN PANS!!!  
  
A girl: I baked cookies...  
  
A boy: I send Christmas cards  
  
A man: (Out of singing tune) I hung up the lights all ready!  
  
All: and we all killed the Space pirates... On the sixth day of Christmas, this is what I did...  
  
A woman: I picked lots of cherries...  
  
All girls: We made FIVE GOLDEN PANS!!!  
  
A girl: I baked cookies...  
  
A boy: I send Christmas cards...  
  
A man: (Out of singing tune) YES! I got them on now!  
  
All: and we all killed the Space Pirates... On the seventh day of Christmas, this is what I did...  
  
Mother Brain: makes weird noise  
  
A woman: I picked lots of cherries...  
  
All girls: We made FIVE GOLDEN PANS!!!  
  
A girl: I baked cookies...  
  
A boy: I send Christmas cards...  
  
A man: (Out of singing tune) AW CRAP!!! THEY ALL WENT OFF!!!  
  
All: and we all killed the Space Pirates... On the eighth day of Christmas, this is what I did...  
  
Phantoon: I killed people...  
  
Mother Brain: makes weird noises  
  
A woman: I picked lots of cherries  
  
All girls: We made FIVE GOLDEN PANS!!!  
  
A girl: I baked cookies...  
  
A boy: I send Christmas cards...  
  
A man: (Out of singing tune) NOW WHY THE HELL ARE THEY FLICKERING!?!?!  
  
All: and we all killed the Space Pirates... On the ninth day of Christmas, this is what I did...  
  
Draygon: I laid eggs...  
  
Phantoon: I killed people...  
  
Mother Brain: makes weird noises  
  
A woman: I picked lots of cherries...  
  
All girls: We made FIVE GOLDEN PANS!!!  
  
A girl: I baked cookies...  
  
A boy: I send Christmas cards...  
  
A man: (Out of singing tune) NOW MY HOUSE IS ON FIRE!!!  
  
All: and we all killed the space pirates... On the tenth day of Christmas, this is what I did...  
  
Kraid: I got killed...  
  
Draygon: I laid eggs...  
  
Phantoon: I killed people...  
  
A woman: I picked lots of cherries...  
  
All girls: We made FIVE GOLDEN PANS!!!  
  
A girl: I baked cookies...  
  
A boy: I send Christmas cards...  
  
A man: (Out of singing tune) I'M GOING TO SUE THOSE PEOPLE THAT I BROUGHT THIS THING ON!!!  
  
All: and we all killed the space pirates... On the eleventh day of Christmas, this is what I did...  
  
Ridley: I burned a woman...  
  
Kraid: I got killed...  
  
Draygon: I laid eggs...  
  
Phantoon: I killed people...  
  
A woman: I picked cherries...  
  
All girls: We made FIVE GOLDEN PANS!!!  
  
A girl: I baked cookies...  
  
A boy: I send Christmas cards...  
  
A man: (Out of singing tune) OH CRAP I JUST WET MYSELF!!!  
  
All: and we all killed the space pirates... On the last day of Christmas, this is what I did...  
  
Samus: I saved the fricken day...  
  
Ridley: I burned a woman...  
  
Kraid: I got killed...  
  
Draygon: I laid eggs...  
  
Phantoon: I killed people...  
  
A woman: I picked lots of cherries...  
  
All girls: We made FIVE GOLDEN PANS!!!  
  
A girl: I baked cookies...  
  
A boy: I send Christmas cards...  
  
A man: (Out of singing tune WAY MUCH) I HAVE NO WIFE AND I LIKE PORNO MAGAZINES!!!  
  
All: and we all killed the Spaaaaaaaace Piraaaaaaatessssss!  
  
Samus woke up in the morning in shock on what she had just dreamt.  
  
"What the heck was that?" Asked Samus.  
  
It was still night so she just went back to sleep.

Yeah, I know. This was a completly random chapter, but it still interesting right?


	9. Ridley being too evil?

I kind of forgot to put this in the first chapter so I'm doing it here. If you haven't noticed by now, this story is just a humor story where some parts might not make sense, also some parts might be random humor which means humor that does not have a purpose in the story at all. I would like to thank you guys for being honest in your reviews and giving me advice for later chapters, now I know the previous chapter was totally random but hey, this is my story after all.  
  
-  
  
Morning came about and Samus woke up to the sound of somebody groaning in the bathroom.  
  
"Wh-who's in our bathroom?" Samus asked herself. "Maybe it's a burglar or worse, somebody is doing IT in the bathroom without my permission."  
  
Samus got out of her bed and began walking closer and closer to the bathroom door, her muscles tight as a knot, she took out her energy pistol which paralyzes anybody it touches, and she opened the door. When she checked in it, she saw the curtains to the shower closed. Still grabbing a hold to her gun, she walks in very slowly and puts her hand at the end of the curtain, still scared of she might see, she breaths in and out.  
  
"Ok, to the count of three... 1... 2... 3!" She said as she pulled the curtains to reveal who was in the shower.  
  
It was Ridley eating an orange in the shower, groaning because of the taste.  
  
"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Samus creamed making everybody who was asleep awake.  
  
"What? Don't you wake up in the morning and grab an orange and then go in the shower to eat it?" Ridley asked.  
  
"No I don't, you sick dragon, why do you do that anyway?"  
  
"Because it's evil."  
  
"How can it possibly be evil?"  
  
"Well, for one thing, it makes you not being able to take your daily shower, and the other is because it's against the law."  
  
"It's not against the law you dumb ass!"  
  
"It is now, just see for yourself." He said as he grabbed a book titled "THE BOOK OF RULES" "its on page 333 in the middle."  
  
"Where did you get that book at?"  
  
"I took it from some guy."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because it's evil."  
  
Samus rolled her eyes for his stupidity; she then walked out of the bathroom without looking back.  
  
"Looks like somebody got up on the wrong side of the bed." He said to himself.  
  
Later that day, Samus and Ridley were in science class learning another boring thing in the science world.  
  
"Today, we will learn another boring thing in the science world." Said the Mother Brain. "Now, does anybody know what this is?" She said as she pointed at a bottle with blue liquid.  
  
Samus raised her hand.  
  
"Yes?" Mother Brain asked.  
  
"How did you point?" Samus asked.  
  
"That's a mystery I don't even know."  
  
Ridley raised his hand but it hit the ceiling.  
  
"Damn it!" He cursed under his breath.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Is their anything here I can do evil here?"  
  
There was silence for a little bit before Mother Brain spoke.  
  
"No, there isn't anything you can do evil here."  
  
"Why are we the only ones here?" Samus asked without even raising her hand.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Ridley grabbed the bottle with the blue liquid and began to mix it with milk.  
  
"Hey, I know how to mix things now."  
  
"You fool, you are going to-"  
  
It was too late; an explosion erupted from the bottles, which cause blue liquid to go everywhere.  
  
"Hmm, now that's what I call an explosion!" Said Ridley smiling.  
  
Mother Brain was mad now, she was so mad that the liquid inside her class container began to boil."  
  
"Um, Ridley, I think you made her mad." Samus said to Ridley  
  
"Well, duh, look at her." He answered.  
  
"THAT DOES IT!!! LEAVE THIS ROOM NOW!!!" Mother Brain yelled.  
  
Samus and Ridley both ran out without a thought. As they left, they heard an explosion coming from inside the room.  
  
"Look's like she exploded, thanks to you!" Yelled Samus.  
  
"I know, isn't it great! I love being evil!"  
  
Later in math class, Mrs. Hag was teaching math like a normal teacher would.  
  
"Now class, WE will be LEARNING how to BE EVIL!" Said Mrs. Hag.  
  
Ok, maybe not... Samus and Ridley were in their seats listening to Mrs. Hag, Samus as usual was starting to get board with the whole thing. Ridley on the other hand was listening to every word Mrs. Hag was saying; he also was writing what she was saying.  
  
"To be EVIL you have to think EVIL! For that to happen, you have to think Evil which is what I just said."  
  
Samus, getting board as heck, mysteriously got out a GBA with a Metroid: Zero Mission cart, and started to play it. Ridley noticed this and had a wicked smile on his face as he thought out a prank. He looked away playing innocent; he then used his demon-like tail to go to where the cartridge is. Making sure that Samus didn't notice, he pushed the back of the cartridge and lifter it up causing Samus's game to crash. Ridley, with quick reflexes, moved his tail before Samus freaked out and turned the GBA over to the back to see the game cartridge out. Samus already knew who did it, and she took action right away. She took out her gun which can paralyze anything.  
  
"Perfect." Ridley thought still having that wicked smile. "OH MY GOSH! THAT WOMEN HAS A GUN!!!" Yelled Ridley as he pointed at Samus.  
  
Everybody then screamed and ran around in circles bumping into things and running into walls. Mrs. Hag then walked towards Samus with her big glasses of hers.  
  
"Samus!" Started the teacher.  
  
"This is it!" Thought Ridley.  
  
"You just earned yourself..."  
  
"Yes?" Thought Ridley.  
  
"...An A!"  
  
Ridley then changed his expression from a wicked smile to an open mouth.  
  
"Hey, I'm the one that got her gun out!" Yelled Ridley, now angry.  
  
"...Shut up you!" Yelled the teacher.  
  
The students now stopped running around like morons and listen to the conversation.  
  
"You can't tell me to shut up!" Ridley yelled, his eyes on fire.  
  
"Shut up you waste of flesh."  
  
"No, you shut up!"  
  
"No, you."  
  
"You!"  
  
"YOU!!!"  
  
Ridley then attacked the teacher by jumping on her and putted his claws deep within her flesh, which caused her to bleed.  
  
"I! SAID! YOU!" Said Ridley with the most angered expression he had in awhile.  
  
The teacher grabbed Ridley's thin neck and squeezed it, which made Ridley choke a bit, but he could still breathe and he was still piercing through her body with his claws. The teacher then squeezed harder at his neck, which caused him not to breath any more air. He began to choke, he wasn't out of tricks yet though, he used his tail to pierce one of the teacher's hands, and he did the same thing with the other. The teacher loosened her grip on Ridley's neck. Now that he could breath again, he began to get ready for inhale, ready to do one of his fire attacks. Just when he was about flame the teacher with his fire breath, the teacher grabbed his tail with her legs and with surprising strength, she threw Ridley across the room making him smack right into the wall leaving a crack. He coughed up some of his own blood that was in his mouth now. He got up and charged right at Mrs. Hag. With surprising speed, Mrs. Hag took out a tranquillizer gun and shot Ridley about 4 times with darts full of chemicals that make anything calm down and make them go to sleep. When Ridley got to the teacher, he did a weak punch and he collapsed to the ground. Mrs. Hag putted away her gun and bended down to the space dragon and took out the darts. She got right back up and stared at the class.  
  
"What are you staring at you wastes of flesh, class is over." She said giving them a cold stare even though you couldn't see her eyes.  
  
The students ran out of the classroom out of fear, but Samus stayed.  
  
"Wow, who would of thought my roommate would go crazy." Said Samus.  
  
Mrs. Hag stared at Samus.  
  
"Grab your FRIEND and get out of MY classroom!" She yelled.  
  
Samus did just that, she grabbed the space dragon and putted on her shoulders and walked out of the classroom fast. Little did she notice that there was a hidden camera in the corner that watched everything. The camera was labeled "Bio's secret camera"  
  
Meanwhile somewhere else, in the security room, Bio was looking at the tape again seeing how Ridley got mad like that.  
  
"This is perfect, I can use my uncle to take over this university, but how though, he might not accept... I know, I'll take his DNA and clone him!" He said out loud.  
  
"Um, hello? We're right here. We can here you." Said the security.  
  
"Then I won't have to repeat myself what I just said."  
  
He then inhaled and blew fire at all the guards. They ran around screaming as they turned to ashes. Bio stopped and looked at their now ashes.  
  
"Wow, wasn't expecting that to happen."  
  
He then walked to the door and left the room.  
  
-  
  
Yeah, finally another chapter done! Sorry, I did start this chapter after my previous one, but then I don't know, I kind of stopped for a minute. All right, when you send your reviews, please be honest and tell me some things I need to fix. Yeah, I'm finally focusing on the plot now, and just random stuff. Ok, until next time, see you in space! 


End file.
